


Twist and Shout

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Embarrassment, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: John wets himself during twist and shout.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Twist and Shout

John watched as Paul talked to the audience and used the opportunity to cross his legs over each other, just a second to help him hold his bladder a little longer. He had had to pee nearly the entire concert, but it’s not like he had a choice to just leave and go, and he couldn’t tell any of his friends, so he kept it to himself. 

But as the concert went on and on and on, he was starting to worry. He’d never had to piss as bad as he did at that moment, his bladder literally pulsing inside of him. 

But still he ignored it and Paul stepped away from the microphone, looking over at him. 

“You ready?”

He nodded and started to sing. By the end of the song, he swore he could feel droplets of piss dripping out of him, and he drew in a deep breath. 

“Are you alright, John?” George asked. “You need a break?”

He shook his head and went into the next song. Twist and shout. Words came out of him as little tiny droplets of piss did, too. And he could feel that his crotch was getting wet. He only hoped it wasn’t visible.

During George’s solo, John had to physically cross his legs and bend over. Paul noticed and started singing for him when he saw that he wasn’t going to come in on time. John felt humiliation run through him as he let himself stop playing guitar. 

The song practically fell apart, but his friends played on like it wasn’t even happening. Like he wasn’t currently wetting himself on stage. 

“Lennon!” he heard somewhere off stage. “Lennon, get off stage!” It was Brian. But he knew that if he tried to move, he would completely piss himself. “Christ, you fucking swine.”

Just as the song was ending, John felt as his bladder just gave up. Piss fell out of him, and Paul stopped playing immediately. He stood in a way the blocked John from the audience but was still facing him. 

“Christ, Johnny…” 

George said the final goodbyes to the crowd and then he made his way over to John, practically pulling him off stage. 

“Lennon, you swine. You should have gotten off stage.”

“Oi, Brian. Shut up a minute, will you?” Paul turned back to John after slipping his bass off. 

“I’m so sorry, Macca. I ruined the show, didn’t I? W-where’s the t-toilet?”

“Calm down a bit, yeah? You didn’t ruin anything.” Then Paul looked at the way John was desperately holding on. But it was almost useless as he was already soaking wet. “Just finish going, alright? Let it out. It’s fine.”

George made eye contact with Paul as he pulled his guitar off. Paul stepped away from John to go get him clothes and Ringo just stood there, completely confused. 

Brian followed Paul back to the dressing room. 

“What happened out there, McCartney?”

“Piss off, Eppy. He had to go, and it’s not his fault he was too scared to get off stage. Leave him alone.”

Paul got to the dressing room and found a towel and a pair of pants for John. 

“Alright, whatever you say.”

“Look, just don’t be so rude to him, yeah?”

Brian rolled his eyes, but Ringo came running up. “Paul, Paul!”

“You alright, mate?”

Ringo was panting. “John is having a hard time breathing a-and we don’t know what to do.”

Paul knew what was happening. The older man was prone to having panic attacks, and something like that could definitely spark one. He ran back to John, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Johnny, hey, John. It’s me.” He could feel his friend shaking in his arms. “You need to breathe, okay? Take a deep breath.” John did as he was told and went through his breathing exercises with Paul. Soon enough, he calmed down. 

“M-Macca, they’re going to see me.”

“Nobody’s gonna see you. Brian’s the only one here with us. I brought you something to change into to walk back to the changing room, alright?” Paul handed him the clothes and towel. “Get yourself cleaned up a bit and we’ll head out, okay?

“Okay. Thanks.”

“It’s no problem.”

*the next morning*

George and Paul sat at the bar in the shared kitchen of their rooms, eating their breakfast ik quiet. That was until Ringo came running in, the paper in his hand slipping out and falling to the floor. 

He picked it up and handed it to George. “We better not let him see this…”

This got Paul’s attention and he leaned over George’s shoulder to read the headline: ‘LENNON PEES HIMSELF ON STAGE’

Well, shit. 

The picture next to the title was a picture of John covering his face with his hands and a puddle already forming beneath him. 

“Oh, my god,” he muttered to himself. “Oh my fucking god. What are we gonna do? You know he reads the paper every day. You think we can fake it?”

“Paul, just… maybe you should talk to him. He’s gonna read it unless you tell him not to.”

“No, Richie. I can’t just tell him. I just wish there was a way he didn’t have to find out at all.”

Just then John walked in the room. He saw the paper immediately. 

“Hey, you already got it! Let me see!” He tried to take it from George but Ringo snatches it before he could, pulling the outside page off and folding it up. “What was that for?”

“Sorry, John. I wanted the crossword. Thanks.” He smiled. Then John took the rest of the paper. Paul watched in trepidation as John flipped through and then he stopped. 

“What’s this?” Paul’s heart sped up. “We’re in here? Wait, Richie, can I have the front page. There’s an article about us.”

Ringo was hesitant to give him the paper back. 

“John…” Paul started. “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s about yesterday.. and I know that, er, you were pretty embarrassed about it.”

John only stared at Paul for a while before he leaned over and snatched Ringo’s page back. He unfolded it quickly and Paul got up, pulling him into a hug from behind already. John read it and dropped it within seconds. 

“Oh…”

Paul hugged him tighter. “John, it’s fine.”

“Yeah. It’s not like the whole goddamn world knows what happened or anything.”

“John, it doesn’t matter. You don’t know who they are. And if they really appreciate you, this won’t change a thing. I swear. “

“How would you know?”

“John, we can talk to Brian. We’ll get this all sorted, I promise.”

John turned around and hugged Paul back. “Thank you.”

Paul smiled a bit, squeezing just a little bit tighter.


End file.
